emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5218/5219 (10th February 2009)
Synopsis It is a sad day in Emmerdale as Jack Sugden is laid to rest. Alan Turner says to Betty Eagleton how Jack's own fathers funeral had bought him back to the village all those years ago. As the residents are getting ready for the service Sam Dingle reminds Zak and Lisa Dingle how they saw their Butch off with a pint. At the service Diane Sugden reads a letter written by Jack. Jack's mum Annie Sugden is sat in a pew. Meanwhile a face from the past, Robert Sugden, Jack's son, is walking round Butlers Farm. Back at the service, Diane says how Jack was a man who worked on the land like his father and his father before him. His coffin is then taken to the grave plot and he is laid to rest. Robet stands at the bridge watching his dad being lowered into the ground. Andy then spots Robert but robert says he does not belong here any more. He gets into his car and drives off. After the funeral, at The Woolpack, Val Pollard says how they want a permanent memorial to Jack and that is a photo of him behind the bar of The Woolpack, next to Amos Brearly and Henry Wilks. She mentions that he may never have been landlord of the pub but deserves a memorial. Diane is curious as to why Jack did not mention her in his letter he wanted reading at the funeral. Annie gives Diane a letter saying Jack wrote a letter to her personally for for her to give it to Diane after the funeral. It said he wanted to get back together with her. Diane says Andy Sugden does not want to run the farm anymore. Annie says she better talk some sense into him. Rodney Blackstock drives Annie to Butlers Farm. Annie says Jack wanted Andy to run the farm and wanted to be up to running it. She then asks "Well. Are you?". Later that night, Diane, Victoria and Andy have a private gathering at Jack's grave. Diane then sees a ghost vision of Jack at the grave. As Diane, Andy And Victoria walk off, Robert is stood nearby in the bushes waiting for them to leave. He walks over and lays a wreath on Jack's grave then walks off into the night. Cast Main cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Isobel Hodgins *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Daz Eden - Luke Tittensor *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Reverand Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Anthony Audenshaw *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley Guest cast * Mick Naylor - Tony Haygarth Crew Writer - Bill Lyons Costume Designer - Janet Powell Costume Superviso'''r - Melanie Levack '''Make-Up Designer - Carol Churchill Director - Tim Dowd Producer - Anita Turner Prev Ep Episode 5217 (9th February 2009) Next Ep Episode 5220 (11th February 2009) Notes * One hour episode. * Final appearance of Sheila Mercier as Annie Sugden. * First appearance of Robert Sugden since 3rd October 2005 and final episode of Karl Davies in the role. * Clive Hornby appears as a vision of Jack using stock footage. * The episode ends with the dedication, "In Memory of Clive Hornby 20th October 1944 to 3rd July 2008." * The closing credits are accompanied by the 1972 arrangement of the theme, last regularly used in 1992 and for the plane crash episodes in 1994. * This episode is the best known reference to the fate of Amos Brearly, last seen in 1995 when he agreed to marry Annie and move to Spain. In this episode, Val says the photo of Jack can be put next to Amos and Mr Wilks. This hinted that the Woolpack photo gallery was of former villagers and landlords who were no longer alive. * This episode was based on the first ever episode Episode 1 (16th October 1972) of which was also referred to by Alan Turner when Alan says to Betty that he remembers when Jack told him it was his father's funeral which bought him back to the village all those years ago. Like the first ever episode it featured the return of a prodigal son after years away and dialogue was taken from Episode 1. Gallery Category:2009 episodes.